1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for measuring a car frame, and is used when repairing a car frame deformed in an accident or the like.
2. Prior Art
A car frame repairing apparatus is used to repair a car frame deformed due to an accident or the like. It has a working base, on which a deformed car frame is supported via a car frame holder means. In this state, the car frame is repaired by applying repairing force to it while measuring the car frame with a car frame measuring apparatus. FIGS. 15 to 17 show a car frame repairing apparatus which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 228,926/1989.
With this apparatus, a deformed car frame to be repaired is placed on a working base and held in position by clamping it with clamps of the car frame holder means. A chain is coupled to an oil hydraulic cylinder of the repairing apparatus and also to the car frame in this state, and the oil hydraulic cylinder is extended to produce a stress in the chain so as to provide a repairing force. The car frame is measured with a car frame measuring apparatus, which is disposed beneath the car frame.
However, since the car frame measuring apparatus is disposed beneath the car frame, it is hazardous and hence impossible to read the output of the measuring apparatus during the repairing operation, that is, it is necessary to interrupt the repairing operation for reading the output of the car frame measuring apparatus.